The American Cancer Society predicted that there would be 30,000 deaths from prostate cancer in 1990. If detected while still confined to the prostate gland the disease is frequently curable, and improved techniques for early detection and staging may lead to a more definitive and earlier diagnosis, with a concomitant improvement in patient outcome. Transrectal ultrasound (TRUS) imaging is often performed on patients with suspected prostatic disease. Recently, it has been found that magnetic resonance (MR) imaging is more accurate than TRUS in staging prostate cancer. Unfortunately, the cost of an exam using a general-purpose whole- body MR imaging device is extremely high (about $1,000). It is proposed that a magnetic and mechanical design for a permanent magnet for MR imaging of the prostate be developed. The design goals emphasize a magnet geometry and field profile tailored to the application, with a materials and manufacturing cost appropriate for the anticipated market. It is expected that such a special-purpose prostate scanner would provide a much lower-priced alternative to a whole-body MR imaging unit, and therefore would help meet the challenge of reducing the nation's health care cost.